1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in semiconductor chip including stacked semiconductor substrates, a TSV (Through Silicon Via, i.e., through-hole electrode) is used so as to connect the semiconductor substrates to one another. Examples of a method of forming a hole for this TSV include a Bosch process in which etching and deposition are repeated alternately. It is known that using this method causes the cross section of the hole for the TSV to form into a concave shape referred to as a scallop shape.
JP2008-053568A discloses a method for forming a seed layer for TSVs, while leaving over a scallop shape on the inner wall of this hole after forming a hole for TSV by a Bosch process.
JP2007-311584A and JP2008-034508A disclose methods of removing a scallop shape formed on the inner wall of a hole for TSV by a Bosch process and planarizing the inner wall.